Null Poisons
by Moth165
Summary: After a long and painful year of arduous constraint and meddling, Dr. Hugo Strange has FINALLY screwed Joker into a psyche reform, albeit a little wobbly. Despite loud warnings from the GCPD's bat-like city hero, the ex-criminal is tenderly released out and into the open world, with new duties to boot. Is Joker REALLY cured? Of COURSE not…so what happens to this adopted young girl?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT (and never...EVER will) own ANYthing here except the plotline and OC...because if I DID...there would be SO much MORE ROBIN in ALL the shows...and the animators would get REALLY tired of drawing him and quit and you would all HATE me! :D THE. END.**

** AND...now that that's over with...HEY people! :D so...YEAH! This is my FIRST real-deal fanfiction! YAY! XD *loud cheering noise in the background*...*quiets down*...um...okie dokie...*scanning imaginary list of guidelines studiously* ...er...PLEASE do not destroy or torture my soul with your words...read, review, AND lastly...ENJOY! :D...or at least TRY to...for my sake? :3 HERE WE go! Oh...and the HUGE italics section here is supposed to be the past…:D LOOK AT THE END NOTE FOR TRANSLATIONS!**

Prologue - A Fun Time One Time

A peppering of tasteless, commercial dust and pinkish lint darted briskly into the beams of yellow light like bedazzled silver minnows, drifting jarringly in the tormented currents of the small bedroom. The chamber consisted primarily of grainy wood and sun bleached blankets. It smelled all too strongly of cat fur and mothballs.

The top most section of the east-facing wall was disfigured by a large, graying stain, and the little girl on the bed was afraid, she thought it might once have been bloody. The collapsing sounds of midday traffic rumbled dazedly in the backdrop and a Jensen radio jawed contemporary violin in the next room. A lonely, abandoned ambience encompassed the property like a gaseous bubble, blotting out the smoky affections and fake red kiss marks.

Resting limply on the decolorized salmon bed sheets, gently smothering the faded face of a white rabbit doll, lay a petite nine-year-old girl. She had long, ash blond hair with strips of pale umber and crystalline blue eyes. Her thin shoulders shook alarmingly with barely suppressed sobs as she wailed into the confines of her ruddy blankets.

She shed the huge, peacock tears for the recent death of her beloved parents. Her mother and father had both been tortured and shot by virtue of the lady Gotham's most sadistic and evil criminal masterminds. She had been forced to watch as they were killed, and the traumatic images seemed to be bitterly stuck at the back of her eyes, playing whenever her thoughts drifted too far away, pushing great springs of water out and onto her bony cheeks.

*BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE*

_ It had started as a calm, sunny day, strikingly peaceful and blue. Small fragments of electric sky could be spotted from along the slightly muddy, coffee-stain cobblestone alleyways. Melvin and Rita Blackwood wandered several lengths in front of their lovely and jovial daughter, chiding her gently whenever she tried amiably to run ahead. "Alice! Você sabe melhor do que sair de fininho assim! Você pode se machucar...ou pior...Crime Alley é um lugar muito perigoso!" her mother would scold anxiously._

_ The happy triad spoke Portuguese largely, as it was Rita's first language and Melvin was a university professor of foreign dialects. Alice, the couple's only child, had a hard time speaking English, but excelled in Mandarin, Romanian, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, Vietnamese, and knew a little of both Russian and Korean._

_ It was a quarter past midday, and the small family had just polished off a satisfying brunch at 'Sheba's Bar and Grill'. Watery ribbons of happy-go-lucky cirrus drifted breezily in the cobalt sky above. The afternoon was dreamy and distant, an engorged splinter of consequential reality. "Mamãe! Pai! It is beautiful day out-of-doors! May we go in the park?" Alice demanded cheerfully. Her father and mother chuckled softly at her sweet attempt to speak her desires in english, as they often encouraged her to do. "Practice makes perfect" her father would remark helpfully each time she failed to discourse correctly in her fourth language. _

_Present Melvin regarded his daughter fondly, "The park is too far away muffinhead! We would have to walk forever to get there, and by then you would be too worn out to play!" _

_Alice stomped slightly, but she was a pleasant girl and rarely ever threw tantrums. It was true that the park was very distant, but her parents just desperately wanted to get home and out of the east end. Crime Alley could be a truly threatening and wild area, which was hazardous to be around even broad daylight._

_ They continued to tramp farther into the pitfall, skirting the northern corner of Old Gotham and wandering unsuspectingly into a shadier tangle of city backstreets. Rank, onion-eyed vermin disbanded into greening dumpsters as they pottered past their repulsive coffers. The thrilling midday sunlight dimmed to a dismal, mustard seed yellow and the baleful shadows grew ever sharper and starless. A strong reek of evil eclipsed the happy mood, to which Alice sniffled somberly. The uneasy trio rounded the bend behind a 'Queenie's' take out and stopped up short, the little girl being shoved behind her anxious and horrified parents. There, lounging on a worn and empty wooden crate of mercenary rice, partially hidden in the black murkiness, lay five hardy Gotham thugs, clearly not waiting to trifle with passing waitresses._

_ "Hey! The Fox! Lookie over here! Now whaddya know? I saw that guy on the news cast last week! Pretty well-off I'd say! Bet the old city would pay a handsome fee for him and his little misses there!" The shorter goon remarked excitedly to the biggest, most likely the ring leader. The headman got up from his stall and took a few steps forward, digging one overly large hand into his belt case. _

_"You may be right for a change, Otis," he let out a deep, rumbling laugh, fishing out his gun and aiming it in the family's general direction, Melvin and Rita both raised their hands slowly over their heads, "you three had better come with us" he said, stepping into the dim light. He was tall and muscular, with a scarred cheek and dark, impaling eyes. Alice whimpered quietly, and her father took two paces leftish to stand directly in front of his captor, then delivering a dissenting well-practiced kick to his face._

_ Evident chaos ensued as the rest of the gang rushed forward to reinforce and 'The Fox' recovered, shooting off an extra cartridge. Rita screamed shrilly and Melvin backed up, pushing his palms outward appeasingly, clearly shocked into submission. _

_The band then surrounded the small party callously, with Alice clutching tightly at her mother's orange polyester skirt, "Mamãe...papai...estou com medo...o que vai acontecer com a gente?" she asked shakily._

_ "Hey! No gabbing, gnat!" One of the closest thugs hollered snidely, and Alice growled at him, curling her pale pink lip with as much menace as she could muster under the current circumstances. The man retreated fleetingly, and Alice glanced over at her struggling parents, trying hard to make her eyes relay all the love she had ever felt for them, nameless joe returned then, sporting a wicked sneer, "Hey Bingo! Get 'em knock out drugs over here!" He gripped, then added spitefully to the small child, "You won't be so disrespectful to me after a nice, long nappy time!" _

_A turmeric stained cloth was pushed up against her speckled nose and a colossal hand violently smacked the back of her head. Alice gasped into the vile fabric and inhaled a large quantity of a thawpit and acetone smelling narcotic. The world spun alarmingly for an instant, then shuddered into a timeless, colorless black space. The last words she heard before going dead were, "...boss will be very pleased Foxy..." and that was it._

*BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE*

The girl on the bed shivered unhappily and rubbed her teary face farther into the hospital style white pillows. A subtle knock battered her uniform red oak door, and she hauled her chin into the cup of her nimble hands, "vêm dentro…" she called indifferently.

A portly old woman with black, graying hair and kindly almond shaped eyes peeked over the entryway, "Alice?" She asked gently, "Are you ready? There is someone here to meet you" and the offending slab of timber opened inward.

**SO…how did I do? Again, this is my VERY FIRST fanfiction so PLEASE do not flame! :D I will try REALLY hard to make an update every week, but it may shift between one and two...SORRY...but I am a BUSY person! SO...without further ado...the translations I promised: **

**1\. Alice! You know better than to sneak away like that! You could get hurt...or worse...Crime Alley is a VERY dangerous place! **

**2\. Mom...dad...**

** 3\. Mom...dad...I am scared...what's going to happen to us? **

**4\. come in…**

** YEP! That's IT! :D PLEASE REVIEW! I AM begging YOU! :D Alice is nine in this story… :D and...um...that's about it...TILL NEXT TIME THEN! XD IF ANY ONE HERE SPEAKS PORTUGUESE...PLEASE CORRECT THE STUPID GOOGLE TRANSLATE GRAMMAR MISTAKES! Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! ALL belongs to DC Comics…lucky for them…*grumpy face* **

**YAY! I'M BA-A-A-ACK...and REALLY sorry for the slow update...I was out brainstorming for a TOTALLY different story and got slowed up a bit...BUT THEN PEOPLE reviewed :D AND MY NEW CHAPTER fell OUT OF THE sky :D THANK YOU everyone WHO COMMENTED AND CRITIQUED! XD Also...weehoodle has granted me the enforcement of NINA! :D SO FOR ALL YOU evil READERS WHO UTTERLY refuse TO REVIEW **_**NULL POISONS**_**...FACE THE WRATH OF THIS KICKBUTT AND AWESOME NINJA OC! **

**FURTHERmore...Wilhelm Wigworthy, empressofthedead, weehoodle, RaisinCupcake, Bearbert, Sliverlynx13, Pottergirl3333, and Ocelot 2467 have my SINCEREST gratitude for...CLICKING...THE BUTTON...RIGHT...DOWN...at the bottom of this page :D ...WELL...ONTO CHAPTER one! :D *looks at review by Moth165...bangs head into floor* I am so stupid...that was an accident...**

Chapter 1 - Breaking Chains and Binding Strings

_A portly old woman with black, graying hair and kindly almond shaped eyes peeked over the entryway, "Alice?" She asked gently, "Are you ready? There is someone here to meet you" and the offending slab of timber opened inward._

Alice sat up hastily, bundling her complimentary, sterile white pillows aside and hurriedly flattening the wrinkles of her humble and muted gray garb. "Olá?" She questioned anxiously, scooting to the brim of her bristly sheeted mattress.

The door opened hardly wider to reveal an unfamiliar, middle-aged man with sunken olive eyes and wiry chestnut hair. He shot her a decidedly puzzled look and entered the room, "Hablas español?" He asked, stepping out in front of her.

Alice giggled quietly, switching into Spanish, "Que es portugués, señor," she illuminated brightly, "mi nombre es Alice...estás aquí para adoptarme?"

The man smiled, magic to the heart of the lonely child, "I am considering it…" he explained, "...my name is Jace Wolfer...can you tell me a little about yourself?"

Alice paused tersely, then uttered a tiny cough and sat up taller on the bed, "...I full name is Alice Leonor Blackwood and at nine years old…I talk ten...línguas...but do not speak good english...I am...athletic...and a nice person…" she drew in a shaky breath, "mamãe and papai are dead...are you adopting me?" She repeated.

"I don't know yet…" Jace softened, "you seem a talented and friendly enough person…"

Alice hooted shyly and tenderly fingered her cloudy woven skirt, "What do you do?" She asked after a short time of uncomfortable silence.

Jace looked her over briskly, anxiously clearing his throat, "I-I'm a comedian…" He explained, "I tell people funny stories to-to make them laugh…"

"Make me laugh!" Alice demanded happily.

Mortified, Jace sat still for a minute, then chuckled weakly, "What type of bird steals soap from a bathtub?" He questioned her.

The little girl screwed up her face in earnest concentration, muttering the few infrequent key words and offering tiny shakes of her pin straight hair when she decided on an incorrect, fugitive conclusion. She stayed in this condition for some time, before gasping and opening her twinkling blue eyes in joyous victory. "Eu tê-lo! Is a robber duck!" She exclaimed delightfully.

The small, miserable children downstairs peeked up at the wooden ceilings, curious as to the loud, jovial laughter rumbling from above.

Alice's laughing died down, and she sparkled with newfound desire and vitality, "I is right?" She inquired happily.

Jace shoveled a pale hand deep into the confines of his purple coat pocket and scooped out a shiny cube of pretty pink candy. He smiled, handing it to her clemently. "You deserve it..." He said, "...you were right"

Alice took the sweet gently, her eyes as round and bright as azurite crystals. Then she clutched it in a fist and thrust it into her jumper pouch. She grinned, "Like riddles?" She asked, "I have...one"

Jace nodded generously as she took a deep proclaiming breathe, "...poor people have...rich people need…if you eat this you die…so what it?" She asked.

The comedian chuckled, he knew the answer, but decided that the unfortunate child needed to be spoiled a dash, and so he replied, "I'm not much good at riddles...I only tell jokes...could you share the answer with me, please?"

Alice smiled greatly and twinkled in delight, "Is nothing!" she explained.

A quiet knock on the oaken door interrupted their late blooming companionship, and the kind and aging woman again looked in, "Mister Wolfer?" she asked evenly, "It is time to say goodbye now…" She slipped away, offering the two horribly sympathetic looks and keeping the exit open a thin crack to remind them both of her report.

Alice seemed to melt onto the scratchy pink bed covers, terribly scared of being so alone and abandoned again, "Vas a volver…no es así?" She asked feebly, tucking her head down like a gloomy injured lamb.

Jace rested a hand on her thin shoulder, "Sí" He murmured contentedly and stood up.

He walked outside, into the dusty, friendless halls, and shot her a last wan smile, before the girl's devilish red escape snapped shut, and she was gone again, with the crumbly radios and sunlit afternoons.

*BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE*

_Everything was in dark, crystal coal-black edition. Distorted, spotty blotches of gray and rock mulberry clusters guttered in and out of her stony dream realm. A bland documentary speaker charmed a selection of garbled words around her deadened and feverish mind._

_The world slowly came back into it's usual well defined and snappy perspective with a swirl of carnival soft cone colors. A blue painted knife pressed cold against her hot skin, and a hazy, uncertain fear washed over her. _

_The fantasy dampened. The knife steadily slid down to her arm, resting half an inch above the bend of her elbow. A match of chicken yellow disinfectant gloves lifted the deadly blade alarmingly, and jabbed it downwards, slicing through her gamey flesh and splintering the bone beneath with a sickening crack. Watery red gushed over her fingertips._

*BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE**BREAKLINE*

Alice was rattled out of sleep by a long, terrified scream of pain. It wasn't until a while greater when she clenched her jaw shut and licked her dry lips that she realized it was her who had been making the horrid sound. No child's hero came in the night to comfort her.

**OH MY GOSH! Again, I am SO sorry for being a week late, I got caught up in schoolwork and extracurricular activities AND contracted a withering case of writer's-block! D: It was horrible! HERE are the translations:**

**1\. Hello?**

**2\. Are you speaking Spanish?**

**3\. It's portuguese, sir…**

**4\. My name is Alice...are you here to adopt me?**

**5….languages…**

**6\. I have it!**

**7\. You're coming back...right?**

**8\. Yes**

**UHG! GOOGLE TRANSLATE! ...Ocelot 2467 gave me another site for translations...so next time I might use that…:D PLEASE review...AND CRITIQUE! Do not flame though...I beg of thee...XD ALSO check out "The Hairy Eyeball"...a Young Justice fanfiction me and weehoodle collabed on...XD **

**BYE and kindly tell me if I made the Joker much too soft (keep in mind that he has no idea who he is...the center he was at tried both reform basics AND brainwashing at the same time)...so...SEE YOU IN...a week? Two? XD HOPEFULLY a week...BYE!**


	3. Author's Note

**Dear readers, I am REALLY sorry to say that Null Poisons is going to be put on hold. I would like to remind you that I am NOT dropping this story...but will probably not pick it up AGAIN until next year. I was having a SUPER hard time writing the chapters because I quickly got sick of the idea...and the style I started with was kind of trapping. THANK YOU so MUCH for all your reviews...I truly enjoyed reading them and receiving bursts of inspiration X3. I promise I will not disappear as an author...even though Null Poisons will be temporarily down. I'm currently working on a Young Justice fanfiction called Operation Double P, which the summary for is on my profile and may start another story about Alice (Foxglove) later in life in the Teen Titans category. You can also see what else I'm working on by checking my deviantART account, under Moth165. I hope you all enjoy my next stories and art and keep on reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH! :D**

**-Moth165**


End file.
